Different FlashForward
by SormustenHerra
Summary: What if FlashForward didn't go as in the TV show? There is a lot to happen and in a different way. Lot more Demetri and Mark. Not Slash! R&R please! On HOLD. Going to correct all the grammar issues!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Here is story for FlashForward!! :D Hope you guys like it. It isn't very much yet, but I will write more! So I hope that if you read this, please review and tell me what do you think that I could do better!!**

**Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own FlashForward, but I surely hop I would!! :D**

**Summary: What if the FlashForward didn't go as it went on TV show? This how I wrote it! Lot more Demetri and Mark! No Slash!!**

Different FlashForward.

Mark Benford woke up. What the hell just happened? Last thing he saw was a truck which he almost crashed with. Did he? That would explain why the car was on backside. He looked around him. Where was Demetri? He heard a woman scream outside the car. And after that more screaming.

He started his way out of car. People's voices started coming stronger, and they began to come more panicking. Mark rouse up outside of his looking wildly around him. There was lot of people. Lot of cars has crashed and some were burning. What just happened? His crash with the truck couldn't be 'cause of this.

"Demetri!" Mark shouted. There was no answer. He tried look around him to find his younger companion. "Demetri!" he shouted again now looking the dead bodies all around him. What could have happened to 'cause this?

Still looking around him, Mark saw a man who was coming running towards him, talking something really fast. Mark couldn't understand what he said 'cause the man was talking China, or so he thought. Even when he didn't understand the man he could tell for his voice that he was panicked and wanted to him to help someone, since he was pointing towards something.

"Okay, calm down", Mark tried which didn't help. The man was still panicking and pointing towards some car. "Calm down", Mark tried again.

There was a loud scream when a man came from car the other man had been pointing, burning. Now the Chinese man was panicking even more and shouting something. Mark took of his jacked so he could turn the fire out of man. He started to run towards the car, but before he could make it there, the car exploded. The burning peaces flew around, one hitting another car. The force was strong which made the car fall from the bridge. Mark tried to run there in time but didn't. The car already hit the level under it. If there were people inside, they wouldn't make it through the fall.

Now making the first glance for the town Mark was shocked. He ran up to one car to look around him forcing people out of his way.

'This can't be real', Mark thought. There were many burning buildings around him, hundreds crashed cars and thousands died people, or dying. Mark needed to find Demetri and make sure that he was okay.

Mark ran for his car looking around him. Lot of people here needed help but he needed to find Demetri first. "Demetri!" Mark shouted this time getting answer.

"Over here Mark", he heard Demetri's voice. Mark found him other side of car trying to get up. Demetri had some cuts on his face and black eye. "Are you all right?" Mark asked.

"Yeah, I think so", Demetri said taking support from the car to get up. "You?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm alright", Mark answered looking Demetri from the head to toe noticing the huge gash on his side which was bleeding heavily. Just then Demetri's knees bugged and he was about to fall. Mark caught him before he hit the ground. "You're sure you're okay?" Mark asked.

Demetri didn't answer and Mark lowered him ground to sit. Demetri grimaced in pain and tried to find better position. Mark took sleeve from his shirt, putting it to wound trying to stop the bleeding.

"What the hell happened?" Demetri asked while trying to take slow breaths, but for now, his breathing had started to come more rapid.

"I-I don't know", Mark said. "I blacked out."

"I think that I too", Demetri said.

"It seems that it happened in the hole Los Angeles."

Demetri didn't say anything, his eyes started to roll back to his head. "Come on Demetri, stay with me!" Mark tried. "Come on Dem'! Stay awake." Mark pleaded. If his friend would black out now he may would not wake up again.

"I-I'm t-trying", Demetri said weakly forcing his eyelids stay open.

Mark lowered Demetri lying to ground. "We need some help, we need to get you to hospital", Mark said looking despondently for someone. Then he heard Demetri chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"You", Demetri says weakly. Mark looked him interrogatively "You really think that somehow we get hospital from here? If this happened in hole Los Angeles", Demetri took a pause to take deep breath. "All the hospitals will be full by now."

Mark looked him and he knew that Demetri was right. There was no chance to them get to hospital anywhere soon. So he needed to help his friend best he could by himself. But he really couldn't do anything else than just cut off the bleeding and keep his friend awake.

"You still wake?" Mark asked.

"Somehow", Demetri replied.

"Okay, I ask you some questions to keep you awake okay?"

"Okay."

"Right, what color is the fire truck?" Mark asked. It was the first thing that came his mind.

"Red", came the answer.

"U.S.A's capital?"

"Washington D.C."

"Canada's capital?"

"Ottawa."

"The city we are now?"

"L-Los Angeles", Demetri's voice was getting weaker.

"Your fiancé?

"Z-Zoey."

"Our boss?"

"Wedeck"

"His first name?"

"S-S-Stanford."

"Your birth country?" Mark asked.

"K-K…"

"Come on Demetri, you need to stay awake", Mark pleaded. Demetri's eyelids were dropping, he didn't seem to hear Mark anymore. "Demetri", Mark said and tried to shake him awake. "Demetri!!" he yelled gaining no answer.

He tried Demetri's pulse from his neck. It was there but it was speeding rapidly, his breathing was slow and minor. "Come on, don't give up on me…" Mark muttered and typed 911 to his cell. Like he had known, no-one didn't answer on the phone.

"Shit", he said and next typed Wedeck's number all the time trying to cut off the bleeding. It had started to slow down but his friend had already lost too much blood, he would need a blood transfusion.

The phone had ringed few times before Wedeck answered. "Mark, are you alright?" were the first words that came from his mouth.

"Yes, _I'm _. But I need your help, and fast!"

"What has happened?" Wedeck asked concerned.

"Demetri has gotten an injury, he is still bleeding heavily and had already lost too much blood. Our car crashed so I need you or someone else to get him from here to hospital", Mark explained hastily.

"Okay" Wedeck said. He seemed to already know that emergency center wouldn't answer the calls. This would be the only way to them to get Demetri to hospital. But even if they got there in time there was only slight chance that they would get help in time.

"Where are you?" came someone's voice behind the phone where Wedekc was.

"I-I'm not sure", Mark said. Could this be real? In the moment like this he didn't know where they were.

"Look Mark, we will track you and come there as soon as we can, just keep him alive till we get there", Janis said from the other phone.

"Sure", Mark said and tried Demetri's pulse again. It was speeding rapidly. "Look, I don't know how long he can hold on, I'm already losing him", Mark said his voice cracking. He couldn't believe that he would lose his partner. Not now, not today.

"He will pull through, Mark. Don't lose hope", Wedeck said his voice steady.

"I found them!" came Janis voice.

"Great! We are on our way Mark", Wedeck said.

"Okay, hurry up", Mark said and hung up. He looked to Demetri who had starting to loose color. Could he really pull through this? Mark surely hoped he would.

**Okay, there it was! I know it's short but I will write more and reviews help writing faster. So please review! Every criticism is on it's place since I'm not any fantastic writer.**

**Thanks,**

**SormustenHerra**


	2. Chapter 2

Different FlashForward

**Disclaimer: I don't own FlashForward and not any characters in it, though I really hope that I would own Demetri… :D But well, maybe it will come true some day…**

**A/N: I'm really sorry it has taken so long!! But, really I'm busy person and I have busy life, and since I have gotten so much reviews I have had a lot of pressure, really guys 8 reviews!! Thank you so much!!**

**Eze: Thank you for reviewing, and I really hope that you enjoy of this chapter too!! :D**

**Parodoxical Shift: Thank you for reviewing, and I know that I have a lot of mistakes and I apologize that! :D And if you want to be my Beta, it would be really nice, I already send you a message but you haven't answered me anything.**

**pani zagloba: Thank you, I too love Demetri, I just hope that he doesn't die in a program **

**Kitty: I really hope you enjoy!!**

**sbisque: Yeah, have to love Demetri and John Cho, thank you for reviewing!!**

**SGreenD: Yeah, I have to agree with you that Demetri gets too little screen time, in the episode that lasted 80 minutes he was showed maybe 10!! Can you believe that?!**

**Swedish Girl: Are you from Sweden? I mean 'cause I'm from Finland :D I know about the spelling mistakes and I hope that this chapter is better!**

**So, thank you guys, but you can really give me some true critic, since I know I'm not very good writer. And many of you said that the first chapter was good, do I really hope you enjoy of this, but I'm not sure so let me know!! :D **

Chapter 2

Mark had never thought that ten minutes would feel such a long time. It felt like it had been hours that he had been there, trying to stop bleeding from Demetri's side. Demetri had only gone worse and worse last ten minutes. Have you ever been thinking how fast can human life be lost? It's only matter of minutes, even seconds, and that was the worst part in the whole thing. You just sit there, trying to do something useful but it's never enough, so you just look when your friend's life starts to leave from his body, and you are not able to do a damn thing.

"Mark!" Janis' voice was like a light in the dark. Mark turned around and saw her and Wedeck running towards them.

Janis quickly came beside them and a moment she saw Demetri she felt like crying. It was the first time that Mark saw that Janis was close to tears, and yet she still didn't let them fall. Janis was a hard headed girl, and Mark knew that, and he knew that Janis would be okay as long as there was still life in Demetri.

"Let's get him in the car", Wedeck said and together with Mark he lifted Demetri's limp body backseat of the car where Janice was already sitting. Wedeck rouse to the driver seat and Mark climbed to back seat. He took new sleeve from his shirt and changed it to old one. The bleeding had slowed, but not stopped completely.

Janis took Demetri's head to her lap and started to brush his hair with her fingers. No one didn't know what to say so everyone were just quiet. Wedeck tried his best to get as fast as possible through the chaotic streets of Los Angles.

Janis looked Demetri's bleeding face and saw his eyelids stir. "Dem", she said. His eyelids started to stir more so she tried again:"Dem?"

Demetri opened his eyes and saw a hazy picture of someone, it made no sense to him but he heard a voice to call his name:"Demetri? Demetri do you hear me?" Yes, he heard but he just couldn't do anything every part of his body ached.

"Dem, if you hear me squash my hand", Janis said. First nothing happened and Demetri's eyes just stared to emptiness, then he closed his eyes and gave a weak squash. Janis smiled a sad smile, just like Mark beside him. They knew that their friend was going to make it as long as they got to hospital, he was a fighter.

"How much farther, Wedeck?" Mark asked without taking his eyes of Demetri.

"Not much, just hung on a second", Wedeck snapped his nerves breaking. He was getting among the other car as fast as he could and passing every car front of his. He was not going to his agent die in his car, no way.

Finally they arrived to Angeles hospital **(wasn't it the hospital where Olivia was working? I'm sorry if I'm wrong)**. Wedeck drove the car to backdoor where patients were taken inside. Everything was totally chaos, there were cars more than in market's parking load, how would it be possible to them get any help to Demetri from there? Janis started to panic, what if they didn't help early enough and Demetri would…he would…Janis couldn't even bring herself to think the word. But she knew that nothing would be the same anymore if Demetri died, they have been friends a long time and sometime, to Janis, it felt that Demetri was the only one who understood him.

"Ja-Janis?" Mark heard Dmetri's weak voice to say. Janis turned her eyes to Demetri. "Yeah, I'm here, and so is Mark", Janis looked to the driver seat and saw Wedeck climbing off of it, to get help. "Wedeck went to find help to you."

Demetri gave a small laugh to that and got strange and worried looks from his fellow agents. "What's so funny?" Mark asked worriedly. Demetri hated it when Mark was worried, usually he was the one who could keep his emotions to himself, unlike Demetri, Mark was always counting and he was always professional, but now, now he wasn't like he was on work, now he was like most of the people when they tried to safe their friends' lives.

"You…two…", Demetri said still only getting those looks. "What are you talking about?" Janis asked.

"Don't…you hear…all those…scre-ams...?" Demetri asked his eyes looking to somewhere emptiness, like he was looking a person in front of him, and still there wasn't anything. And after that question, really at the first time Mark and Janis started to really listen what happened outside, all those pleas that were spoken to so that doctors would take their loved once inside and get them help.

"Th-those…are..the ple-pleads…for…people…that need…help…", Demetri said taking deep breaths which came shaking out. "There…is…no way…that…I'm going…to get…any help…"

"Don't Dem", Janis said. "Don't say that, we are getting help to you and you're going to be alright, you are an agent for god's sake, you're getting help, and you're going to live!"

"It…it doesn't…make me…any better…person…"

"Maybe not, but you are still a hell good person", Mark said getting hold of Demetri's other hand and giving him a smile. "We will get you help, and even if it lasted a whole day we are going to make sure that you live through it. You are a fighter, Dem, and fighters don't die.

Demetri gave a weak smile and closed his eyes. He was so tired, more tired that he had ever been, yet he knew it even himself that he couldn't sleep, or this could be the last time he saw a light of the day. But yet, he had just waken up, he could do that again, right?

"Dem", Mark said worried and he gained no answer. "Demetri!" he shouted squashed his hand, hard. That's when Demetri's eyes opened, and those eyes didn't hold any life, but Mark still knew that his friend was there, he would fight, he always did.

"Just…tired…", Demetri mumbled.

"I know, Demetri, but you can't fall asleep now, you know it yourself", Mark said until he got an idea. "You know, Dem, let us do like earlier, I ask question for you, and you answer."

"As long…as I…can ask…question…for…yo-u", came the answer and Janis laughed, even situations like this Dem could get some humor.

"Sure thing Dem", Mark said smiling, he would really miss this guy if he was ever to leave. He was young and full of volition, he would never let anything to halfway. Okay, maybe he was little hasty, okay a lot, but that was Demetri and there wasn't changing in that.

"So, what to start…"Mark said. "Okay…spell United States of America."

"He-y, that's…unfair…yo-u…know that…I su-ck at…spelling…"

"Just do it Dem", both Janis and Mark said good naturally.

"Okay…okay…U-n-i…t-e-d S…t-a-t-e-s o-f…A-m-e-r-i…c-a"

"Wow", Mark said. "That actually went right."

"Shut up…" Demetri said his eyes closed.

Just then Wedeck opened the car's door. "Come on guys, hurry."

"You really got us in?" Mark asked surprised.

"The once with the less damage are took in later, so let's go now!"

Mark went out of the car while Janis helped Demetri to sit up so they could raise him out of car. All the time Demetri's face was twisted with pain, and soon Janis noticed that Demetri's lasts grip of strength were running out. "Come on Dem, you are going to make through this, you got this far you are seeing it to end."

Now the nurses arrived to the car with the pars. Demetri tried to still sit up, and even with the help of Janis, it was hard. Janis was too afraid just to do it all by herself since she didn't want to hurt her friend, but she was too, afraid that this would make it too long. "I'm sorry Dem, but we need to get faster", and while saying this he raised Demetri to whole sitting position and Demetri gave a cry of pain which got tears to Janis' eyes.

But finally they were able to lift Demetri to pars and getting him inside the hospital. "I said you're going to make it", Janice said to Demetri while walking beside the pars.

"You mean _we_ said?" Mark asked raising an eyebrow to Janice.

"No", Janice said smiling. "Like I said before, I really meant that _I_."

Demetri watched his friends between almost closed eyelids. They really cared about him like Demetri cared about them, they were true friends, they weren't just go workers, they really were friends. Darkness began to surround him and he tried to fight it. His friends attention wasn't on him anymore 'cause they thought that he was now going to make it as he got to hospital, but he needed his friends, he needed them to say him to fight it, but they didn't anymore, and he was too weak already, too weak to fight and the darkness took him in.

Mark turned around when he heard ragged breathing, and he saw Demetri, eyes closed trying hard to breath. "Demetri?!" Now Janis too turned around. In a one second, Demetri was alright, and now…no they shouldn't have left him, they thought that he was okay now once they were in hospital.

"We need blood transfusion, now!" the doctor shouted and started running through the hospital's halls. "You know his blood type?" the doctor asked from Janis. Janis didn't know the answer and was dumbfounded. The doctor now looked to Mark and Wedeck, they both looked thoughtful, then Wedeck rouse his finger and looked to somewhere distance. "Wait a moment", he said. "O+."

"Do any of you have O+ or O-?" the doctor asked. They all shook their heads. Janis couldn't believe this, they had gotten this far and now when Demetri needed blood any of them wasn't able to give it to him.

"Sorry, did you ask that if someone had O+ blood type?" the woman from beside the wall asked.

They were all surprised but the doctor had quick reflex. "Yes", he said.

"I have O+", the woman said. "I can give him blood."

The doctor nodded and said:"Follow us." And then they went inside the room were Janis, Mark or Wedeck weren't allowed to come. All they could do was wait.

Mark looked around him, all around them were grieving people, waiting to hear something good, the hospital was full and more people were waiting to get help outside. Now he was one of the waiting too, he was waiting the word whatever or not his friend was going to survive, but he and Janis had said before: Demetri was a fighter and fighters won't die.

**TBC**

**Okay, this sucked, but I hope that some of you liked, please review!! :D**

**Thanks,**

**-SormustenHerra**


End file.
